The pokepuff girlz ep1 SMACK!
by avrilkesha92
Summary: Basicly Gold and Yellow abuse Silver and Green. Lance almost go's to jail as well. I wrote this cuz my friend said I should.  Review and enjoy!


HEY I'M BACK WITH MY FUNNY STUFF! This is a story me and my friend the real naurko said I should write this so I did!  
>This is lossley based off the ppg's (SO ITS MY FIRST CROSSOVA!)<br>CARETERS:  
>Silver:BLOSSOM! (But he only got the part cuz he has red hair. He isn't smart.)<br>Yellow:BUBBLES! (DU!)  
>Gold:BUTTERCUP! (Gold is a girl here and abuses Silver anf Green by smacking them!)<br>Green:BUNNY! (The dude. Yellow makes him whear bunny ears throughout this)  
>Blue:PRINCESS!<br>Giovonni: MAYOR!  
>Lance: Lance...<p>

I DO NOT OWN THE POWER PUFF GIRLS OR POKEMON OR ANYTHING! NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED!

(THEME)

SILVER: DRESSES LIKE A GIRL

YELLOW: TALKS TO POKEMON

GOLD: MAKES SILVER DRESS LIKE A GIRL

GREEN: HAS BUNNY EARS

AND THEY'LL BE FIGHTING CRIME LIKE SAVING THE WORLD

FROM IDIOT'S LIKE LANCE

WHO WHERE RETARDED CAPE'S!

SILVER AND GREEN ARE BOYS

BUT GOLD AND YELLOW

MAKE THEM DRESS UP LIKE CHICKS!

POKEPUFF!

(Episode START!)

(Gold is brushing Silver's hair.)

Silver: Gold stop I look stupid.

(SMACK)

Yellow:YOU LOOK CUTE SHUT UP.

Silver: What pig tail's there like the up kind to...

Yellow: Here! Done!

Green: This bunny costume SUCKS!

(SMACK)

Gold: YOU LOVE IT OR ELSE EEVEE GETS IT!

Green:Ok...

DING DONG!

Silver: THE HOT LINE!

(SMACK)

Gold: That's the door bell.

(Yellow opens door.)

Yellow: HELLO! Blue...

Blue:I WANNA BE A POKEPUFF GIRL!

Green: But where just the POKEPUFF.

Gold: We changed the name last week.

Silver: Can I take

(SMACK)

Gold:NO!

Blue: Please?

Gold:GROUP MEETING!

(The four huddle together)

Gold:What are you doing?

Silver: It's group meeting.

Yellow:Doesn't mean your included.

(DOUBLE SMACK)

(throws them out.)

(whisper whisper)

Gold: How much are you willing to pay?

Blue:MILLIONS!

Gold:WELCOME BLUE!

Blue:YAY!

RING!

Silver: It's the door bell!

(SMACK)

Gold: That's the hot line.

Yellow:Yeah Mayor? ...OK WHERE ON IT!

Gold: What was it?

Yellow:No time to explain LET'S GO!

Silver:Ok!

(Silver jumps out the window.)

Gold:WE CAN'T FLY WHO DO YOU THINK WE ARE THE PPG'S!

Silver:Now you tell me...

(SMACK)

Gold:Let's go...

(At the crime seen)

Silver:There's a crime seen on the dance fl-

(SMACK)

Blue:You smack him alot.

Gold:That's not the only thing I do to him.

Yellow:00

Blue:00

Gold: I make him clean my house what else...NO WAY I WOULD NEVER WITH A BOY WHO WEARS HIS HAIR IN PIG TAILS!

Silver:You make m-

(Smack)

Yellow:Let's go inside.

Giovonni: Hey Girls.

Gold: Why is the leader of team rocket the mayor?

Yellow: Cuz our town is broke. And Lance was the only other choice and he has no money!

Gold: So why do you need us?

Giovonni: Cuz-SILVER YOUR HAIR LOOKS SO CUTE! And your face looks red.

Silver:Gold smacks me alot.

Giovonni: YOUR GETTING BEAT UP BY A GIRL? AHAHAHAHAHAHA!

(SMACK)

Silver:Yeah! Not only did I not get smacked my da-

(SMACK)

Yellow: So what is the problem?

Giovonni: Lance is being retarded again with his "I gotta cape and stuff." and you like to beat up weirdos so yeah go beat him up.

Yellow:OK!

Gold:SURE!

Blue:BUT LANCE IS SOOO HOT!

(SMACK)

Gold: LANCE DYES HIS HAIR PINK.

Blue: From what color?

Gold: Purple.

Green: I HATE THE COLOR PURPLE!

Gold: But your wearing a bunny suit with a purple dress on top.

Green: CUZ YELLOW MADE ME!

Blue:It's ok you look CUTE bunny!

...

Girls:BUNNY BUNNY BUNNY BUNNY!

Silver:Bunny Bunny

(PUNCH)

Silver:...Bunny...

Yellow: Let's go!

(they leave)

Giovonni:...BUNNY BUNNY BUNNY BUNNY-

BOOOOMMM! (Chair broke throw the window)

HOLYMOTHEROFSILVERACHAIR!

Lance: BUNNY BUNNY BUNNY BUNNY

Bunnery:ICE BEAM!

Yellow: That took care of Lance.

Gold:Let's take him to jale.

Green: He dint do anything we could put in jale for.

Yellow: FINE...

Lance: STOP MY HAIR LOOKS HORRIBLE.

Gold:It's purple hair dyed a cheap pink it already looks like bunny crap.

...

BUNNY BUNNY BUNNY BUNNY!

Green:He looks more like a squirrel...

(SMACK)

THE END.

Poor Silver and Green!  
>Yes Lance use to have purple hair. I was cleaning my room and found a old bord game card and it was lance with LIGHT PURPLE HAIR!<br>I hope you guys enjoyed a part of this!  
>AND TELL ME YOUR FAV PART!<br>BYE!


End file.
